


Stoner Clexa

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, it's all good vibes, they're stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: G!p Lexa and artist Clarke. Basically, stoner relationship goals that may make you jealous. Just read it 'cause it's good ass vibes. Somewhat revised from my short collection.orClarke and Lexa like weed. Lexa shouldn't be trusted with a tattoo gun. There's smut.





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written to HappyBB - Mod Sun
> 
> 'cause I just want to be as happy as Mod Sun, damn! Idk where I was going with this, honestly. I just wanted to write about how in love Clexa was with good vibes. And how Lexa shouldn't be trusted with a tattoo gun lol.

 “Baby, you’re so crazy.” Clarke smiles as she sits next to the brunette on the floor of their living room.

 

The blonde plucks the blunt from between her girlfriend’s lips and takes a hit from it. The room is lit only by twinkle lights strung up around the room, occasionally being fogged over by the exhale of smooth smoke. Lexa just smiles as she finishes up her handy work with Clarke’s tattoo gun. The vibrations stop with the set down of the gun and Lexa wipes her hand clean of ink.

 

“Mmmm... Done. What ya think?” Lexa holds out her left hand revealing the ink on top of her hand between the space of her thumb and forefinger.

 

‘Clarke Griffin’

 

Clarke leans into her with a lazy smile, “Like I said... You’re crazy.”

 

Lexa looks back at her with hooded eyes and matching smile, “Crazy in love.” 

 

The blonde just giggles as Lexa falls into her for a kiss.  Clarke grabs her chin and playfully kisses her hard till Lexa starts to sway back.

 

“Plus, you love that I’m crazy.” She pushes her girlfriend back on the ground and moves over her, climbing between her legs.

 

Clarke hums as her eyes fall shut, too high to keep them open, and her arms link behind Lexa’s neck. Lexa starts kissing down Clarke’s neck as she presses her body against the blonde’s. 

 

“Get off my sister!” 

 

The door swings open. Lexa’s head just drops into her girlfriend’s neck and Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven, “Go away!”

 

“Not a chance. I didn’t go through all this torture just to be turned away,” Anya deadpans as she sets store bags down on the table.

 

“We got you alcohol, bitch. Share.” Raven swiftly kneels down to swipe the nearly dead blunt from Clarke’s hand and kills it.

 

Anya grabs Raven by the waist and the other hand grips her jaw, “Like you said, share,” she smirks and leans in, shotgunning the last hit from Raven’s lips, which turns into an aggressive kiss.

 

“Get off my sister,” Lexa mocks as she throws a water bottle at Raven’s ass.

 

Raven just turns around and sticks out her tongue. 

 

“So what’d you get? We ordered pizza,” Clarke walks over to the table and starts looking through the bags, pulling out a bottle of Smirnoff; Lexa joins.

 

“Got your J.D.” Anya tosses at Lexa as she pulls the black label bottle out.

 

“Thank you, thank you. Want a glass.”

 

“Always.”

 

Lexa is already in the process of grabbing two glasses out from the cupboard, but Anya stops her and forcefully grabs her hand, “What the hell is this?”

 

Clarke and Lexa start laughing and Raven runs over to see what her girlfriend is looking at.

 

“Shit! Did you just do that?” She starts laughing and Lexa nods a little too much - still high.

 

“Lexa!”

 

Okay, Lexa is really high ‘cause her laughing has caused her to kneel over and she’s slowly falling to the ground as Anya just rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh my God, babe.” Clarke is trying - and failing - to calm herself as she walks over to help Lexa up.

 

“I'm surrounded by children.”

 

“No, you just need to get on our level,” Clarke perks her brow at her.

 

“Do you have any more,” Raven questions as she heads back into Clarke and Lexa’s room.

 

“Yeah, in the usual spot!”

 

“Got it!” Raven walks out with a joint between her lips as she sparks up the lighter and inhales before handing it to her girlfriend, “Here. Smoke this and stop being a bitch.”

 

Anya just glares at her as she takes the joint, “I’m withholding tonight.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see how long that lasts,” the Latina eyes her seductively.

 

Anya just inhales and looks away from her, feeling a little heated suddenly. It’s only then that she realizes that her sister is only in her briefs and sports bra, “Can you put some fucking clothes on before everyone else gets here?”

 

Lexa just smirks, “Why would I do that when I can remind all the stupid boys that my junk's bigger than their’s,” Lexa grabs her bulge through her black briefs.

 

Raven and Clarke just laugh till Anya claps a hand over Raven’s eyes and pulls her away. 

 

“C’mon, babe. I’ll help you get dressed,” Clarke pulls her girlfriend back into their room.

 

Lexa’s eyes darken in the processes and Raven groans as she frees herself from Anya’s grasp, “No! No, sex! If I have to suffer then so do you! You two better be out in three minutes."

 

Clarke calls out from behind the closed door, “Give us five! We’re high as fuck!”

 

Anya leans back against the kitchen counter, taking a long drag from the joint and deeply exhaling. Raven just eyes her and slowly moves in front of her girlfriend. Anya perks a brow, “What?”

 

“Babe,” she smirks. “Baby...”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?” Raven tilts her head innocently as her hands pop the button from the front of  the slightly taller girl’s jeans.

 

Anya starts to breath heavily as Raven starts kissing down her neck. Her hands slowly push down her jeans enough so her hand can slide beneath her underwear. Anya breathes out a barely coherent, “okay,” as she leans back with closed eyes. Her high sets in.

* * *

 

“Ah- fuck....” Clarke breathes out as her back arches, bare stomach pressing against a tan one.

 

Lexa grunts into a slightly marked up neck as her hands grip tightly onto Clarke’s shoulders and she gives one last thrust before coming undone in the blonde. Both light headed, floating in ecstasy, they both smile at each other with hooded eyes as Lexa lifts up just enough to start pecking Clarke’s lips, hips gently thrusting through their aftershocks.

 

“Mmmm, so good, baby,” Lexa mumbles against her lips.

 

Clarke pushes against her shoulder, “Now, you need to get dressed before Raven breaks down the door...again.”

 

Lexa dramatically drops her head with a loud groan causing the blonde to giggle with hands running through chestnut locks. 

 

Lexa sighs, “Okay.... Let’s get cleaned up,” She moves to stand and then offers a helpful hand to pull her girlfriend up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re back, bitches!” Octavia busts through the door holding up a bottle of vodka.

 

“And I brought brownies!” Jasper whips out a plastic bag filled with square cut pot brownies - ‘cause that’s the only kind he makes.

 

“Oooo, gimme one!” Clarke holds out her free hand, the other hand is holding onto the tatted arm of Lexa, which is wrapped around the front of Clarke’s shoulders as she stands behind her.

 

Everyone piles into the loft, small kickback underway. Lincoln intercepted the pizza guy on the way up and everyone swarms him as he sets the boxes on the table. Clarke leans back into Lexa holding up the brownie, her girlfriend grabs the other end and they split it in half, laughing as parts of it breaks off.

 

“That’s some real fucking couple goals,” Jasper points out before he takes a swig of his moonshine and starts up a conversation with Monty and Harper.

 

“Holy shit! Did you tattoo your name on Lexa’s hand!” Octavia leans into the hand wrapped around Clarke and everyone else starts to look.

 

“No, she did it herself.”

 

“Lexa, you know that permanent, right?” Murphy drawls out as he leans against Raven’s shoulder.

 

Lexa just laughs, “You know my love for Clarke is permanent, right?” She smiles at her girlfriend, who leans back to look at her, “I’m gonna marry her and we’re gonna have the hottest family and grow old together...”

 

“Someone choke me, now,” Anya turns away, but Raven grabs her and pushes her against the counter.

 

“Don’t have to ask me twice, babe,” Raven grabs her neck and kisses her.

 

“Oh my God, how do you guys live with each other?” O grabs Lincoln and heads out to the balcony.

 

Everyone just laughs, but a few follow their lead. Everyone enjoys their time. 

 

It’s just the usual Friday night.

 

_____________________________________

 

Lexa and Clarke are stripped down to their underwear as Clarke straddles her in bed. She runs fingers over her name inked into tan skin.

 

“Babe?” Lexa just hums, green eyes trained on the blonde with curiosity, “Did you mean what you said? About marrying me and having a family and all that...”

 

Lexa just smiles as blue eyes lock with hers, “Of course, Clarke. I don’t just tattoo any girl’s name on me.”

 

A playful look crosses blue eyes, “Mmmm I know... I would’ve seen it by now if you did.”

 

She chuckles, “But, seriously, Clarke. I want to marry you some day. I’m so, so in love with you, babe,” her free hand brushes back blonde hair, pushing a lock behind her ear.

 

Clarke can’t hide her smile as she looks back down at the ink, “Me too..... Ya know... Having my name on your body, it’s kinda hot.”

 

Green eyes darken, “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. It’s like my claim on you,” the blonde leans down and brushes her lips against the brunette’s ear, “I OWN you, Woods.”

 

Lexa moans as her girlfriends grinds her hips slightly against her growing bulge, “Clarke... I’m gonna tat my name on your ass when you’re sleeping.”

 

The blonde gasps jolting upright to stare down at her laughing girlfriend. She slaps her shoulder, “I swear to God, Lexa.”

 

“What?” Lexa grips Clarke’s ass as she sits up slightly, “You wouldn’t get my name tatted?”

 

Clarke shifts, feeling Lexa’s cock pressing against her center between their underwear, hands play with baby hairs on the back of a tan neck, “I would... Just not on my ass, you prick,” she deadpans and Lexa just laughs pushing Clarke into her more so, hands massaging into her ass.

 

“Then where?” The brunette starts kissing down the blonde’s neck, to her bra cladded chest.

 

“Mmmm.... Same as yours? So everyone can see.”

 

A smirk against ivory skin, “See that I own you?”

 

“We own each other,” a smile.

 

“Mmmm-kay.” She gently bites down on the top of Clarke’s boob and then sucks before pulling away.

 

Clarke pulls her head back by her hair and green eyes lock with blue, “But, only after you propose.”

 

A dopey smile spreads across Lexa’s full lips, “Baby, I’ll propose  right now and marry you tomorrow if you want.”

 

“Got a ring?”

 

Her smile drops as she seriously contemplates if she has a ring and it’s comical how high she is... “No.... I’ll get one tomorrow?” Then she smiles brightly at her girlfriend.

 

The blonde just shakes her head and smiles, “Okay, Lex. For now, just kiss me.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” the brunette happily complies, a smiling kiss pressed to Clarke’s lips.

 

Just another Friday night.

 

'I'm so fucking happy, baby, yeaaahhh!'


	2. Hell Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People smoke weed and have sex. Enjoy! *Cardi B squeal*

Bottom teeth clash against the end of a thumb nail with full lips pressing against neighboring digits. Folded arms, a tilt of a head, emerald green eyes study in silence. A black and green plaid dress pant suite with a white button up shirt beneath the blazer sets the tone of the ‘all business’ look for the young CEO. 

 

“It’s great.”

 

“You said that about all of them.”

 

“‘Cause they’re all great.”

 

“And what have I said in response, every time?”

 

Brown eyes rolls with a huff and bored expression, “You don’t want great.”

 

“I want something that...fits her. Something unique.” Lexa shoves her hands in her pant pockets as she moves onto the next diamond ring.

 

Her and Anya have been out looking at rings all lunch break...and there after. It had been an hour over.

 

“I think we should go somewhere else.”

 

“Lexa, I don’t think you’re going to find anything at any of these stores.”

 

Her eyes dart to her sister, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s all commercial. Maybe we should look somewhere a little more...artistic,” a perked brow.

 

A look crosses over green eyes and Lexa seems to catch on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Five hours. We just have to make it five hours and Hell Day will be over.” Clarke rushes out her room in a sleek black dress - formal really - with blonde waves falling over her shoulders and sapphire eyes shining through done-up make-up.

 

Octavia finishes pouring whiskey into a third shot glass and Raven is haphazardly shoving printed papers and notes into her lab bag. The trio gather around the table, each grabbing their own shot glass and holding it up. A moment of silence passes before eyes settle expectantly on Clarke and her lips part, trying to gather words.

 

“O-okay... We got this, yeah?” They nod their heads and she breathes out a smile, “Raven, you’re going to kill your presentation and get the funding for your- science, space...thingy-“

 

“The study for space radiated blood to heal and cure physical disabilities-“

 

“-Disabilities. Right. And Octavia, you’re going to pass your bar exam for law school, no question. And I...,” Her eyes drop in thought.

 

The other two look at each other and then Octavia takes lead, “You’re going to impress a bunch of snobby, rich, people with your art and kick ass ‘cause you got your first solo show for a reason and then we’re all going to meet you there when we’re done kicking ass and we’re all going to celebrate together.”

 

Clarke nods with a hesitant smile, “Right.... To Hell Day!”

 

“To Hell Day!” 

 

They all raise their glasses and then down the shot.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you managed this in five hours...”

 

“Four and half, but...whatever. It’s no problem really. You know I love Clarke.” Luna smirks as green eyes finally look up at her.

 

“You love, Clarke?”

 

“Yeah. Clarke. Now will that be cash, card, or check?” She holds out her hand, smirk still in place.

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes as she pulls out her card and slaps it into the waiting hand. Once everything is said and done, Lexa tucks the small box in her blazer pocket and starts walking back to her car. Her driver opens the door for her and she steps in without a thought.

 

“So....” Anya looks at her with expectant eyes.

 

Lexa fumbles a bit with the small box before taking out of her pocket and showing Anya the ring.

 

“I’m going to take Raven to a hotel tonight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“‘Cause Clarke is going to fuck the hell out of you for that thing and I will not be subjected to such torture.”

 

Lexa just chuckles as she puts the box away and then her nerves start up as they near the art gallery for Clarke’s solo show. “Have you heard from Raven, yet?”

 

Anya sighs as she checks her phone for the third time in the space of a minute, “No. She said she was still waiting on their decision and that was an hour ago.” 

 

Her leg is bouncing and Lexa’s never seen her this nervous since... Since she told her that she was going to ask Raven to be her girlfriend. When they arrive, Lexa asks her driver to pull around the corner and then they get out.

 

“What are we...” Anya’s words die as Lexa pulls out a joint.

 

“I’m not going to make it like this,” She puts the joint between her lips and lights it up.

 

“I’ve never loved you more than I do now,” Anya watches as Lexa exhales and then passes it to her.

 

“What about when I helped you with Raven?” A smirk.

 

Anya exhales, physically relaxing. Her voice comes out fogged up from the smoke leaving her lungs, “I did all the work.”

 

Green eyes just roll, but she smiles. About ten minutes pass and then they head in. Lexa is happy to see the gallery is filled with people and positive words about her girlfriend’s artwork. She scans the large room for the blonde... Anya bumps her shoulder and nods. Clarke is smiling while locked in a conversation with an older man and his wife. They look like a cute couple. The kind that’s lived in Hollywood, but not the fake side, no, the real artistic, film side of it. A couple that looks straight out of an old school Steven Spielberg film. 

 

Lexa watches as the man smiles and shakes Clarke’s hand. Clarke is then pulled into a cultured hug by the wife, a hug that leaves a kiss near both sides of Clarke’s cheeks before pulling away.

 

“Anya,” an exasperated shout ‘causes the Woods sisters to turn towards the voice.

 

Raven is standing near the entrance in nothing fancy, but her usual jeans and t-shirt, but Anya still smiles and Raven breathes out in relief. The two swiftly meet halfway to hug one another tightly.

 

“So? Did you hear? Did they-,”

 

And Raven’s smile is so wide she’s struggling to speak, so she frantically nods her head until she can, “Yes. Y-yes, they’re going to fund it. I get my own lab and a whole team and I start next week!”

 

“Oh my, God. That’s amazing!”

 

And Raven pulls Anya into a hard kiss of excitement. Lexa smiles hard as she watches the two... So happy for them, she doesn’t even notice the blonde standing beside her.

 

“Well I guess that’s two for three.”

 

Lexa jumps slightly at the voice. Green eyes dart to the laughing blonde and Lexa hunches over a bit with a hand over her chest, “Jesus, Clarke.”

 

“Why are you so jumpy, babe?” Clarke eyes her girlfriend in her CEO attire.

 

She’s always loved the extreme contrast between business Lexa and at home, in lazy clothes, smoking weed, tatting her own hand, Lexa. No one would believe she was the same person.

 

“I- I was just so in the moment,” she holds out a hand, gesturing towards her sister and Raven.

 

“Mmmm... Well I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“I will be if you kiss me,” Forest green eyes the blonde, who just smirks before pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

“You taste like Mary,” Blue eyes narrow in suspicion.

 

“Anya was nervous about Raven, so I smoked with her before we came here,” Her fingers fidget a bit with the fabric of Clarke’s dress around her her waist.

 

“If you say so...” 

 

Lexa knows Clarke doesn’t fully believe her, “Did you say two for three? Does that mean your showing did as well as you hoped? I told you, you would do well, Clarke. Your work is amazing.”

 

Clarke just laughs with a ducked head, “Uh.. Yeah, I should have listened. Actually, I did better than I hoped for. There’s a collector that bought one third of the show. His wife really loved my work and he said he’s not usually into stuff like this, but he likes me and my work. He’s going to invest in me as an artist as well and I was offered another solo show in six months.”

 

“W-wow.... Clarke, that’s.... Crazy.” She running out of words.

 

“I know!” Clarke laughs.

 

A sudden, bustling commotion near the entrance draws everyone’s attention. A frantic, dress suite cladded Octavia storms through the door with Lincoln trailing behind as she looks for her two friends. As soon as all their eyes meet, Octavia freezes.

 

A beat.

 

“I PASSED THE BAR BITCHES!” The brunette thrusts her fist up in the air with victory.

 

A second later Raven and Clarke are tackling Octavia with cheers and laughter.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone has cleared the gallery and Lexa is helping Clarke clean things up in the back as the group waits near the door.  Their other friends had arrived shortly after the couples did.

 

“Lex, you ready?”

 

The brunette thumbs the small box in her blazer as she stares at the ground, mentally preparing herself. A deep exhale causes Clarke to frown with concern. 

 

“Hey,” the blonde brushes fingertips on the back of a tan neck, beneath brown locks, willing for green eyes to look at her, “Lexa... What’s wrong?”

 

Lexa realizes that Clarke probably thinks something bad is coming and she makes quick to ease her girlfriend, “N-nothing! I mean,” sigh. A smile and a shake of her head, “Sorry, I’m just...nervous?”

 

“Nervous? About?”

 

Lexa shifts her jaw with a hard smile, “I’ve thought about...where this would be the most appropriate, but I don’t think that really applies. I mean, I think anywhere is fine, except maybe at a funeral-“

 

“Lexa.” Clarke looks at her with amusement in her eyes.

 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hands in her’s, “Um... I just think here, surround by your artwork and success, seems right. Each piece is a different part of you and I love EVERY part of you, Clarke. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you....”

 

Green eyes scan curious blue as tan thumbs brush over the top of the blonde’s hands.

 

“Clarke, I want to spend forever with you...,” Lexa lets go of her hands as she takes of the small box and takes a knee, looking up at widening blue, “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

 

Lexa opens the box, revealing a black stone band with a white crystal rock on top; a ring. Clarke’s jaw drops just as she brings hands over the lower half of her face in disbelief. Unable to speak, Clarke just nods and Lexa can finally breathe again.  The CEO breaks out into a huge smile as Clarke holds out a hand and starts laughing, but not in a funny-kind-of-manner. Lexa slips on the ring and immediately kisses Clarke, holding her close as possible. 

 

Their whole waiting group of friends and family obnoxiously start cheering and shouting and clapping and for once, they love them for it. 

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m married,” dilated pupils stare down at the ring on her hand.

 

“You’re engage and high, not married, Griff.” Raven laughs out before she takes a hit from a small glass pipe. 

 

“Well, I’m going to marry her, so I mind as well just say I’m married,” Clarke pouts.

 

Lexa just smiles as she kisses Clarke’s temple. Bellamy squeezes Lexa’s shoulder from over the couch with a smile, before turning back to his conversation with Echo and Murphy.

 

“Lex, I’ve never seen a ring like that. Where’d you get it?” Octavia questions as she takes a seat on the couch, sideways, and lays her legs over Lincoln’s lap. 

 

Off to the side, Anya says something teasingly to Lincoln, but he just pushes her away, into Raven. O pays no mind.

 

“Actually, Anya gave me the idea-“

 

“After, she dragged my ass to twenty stores for three hours.”

 

Lexa ignores her, “and I thought of Luna. Luckily, she had been working on a new collection and was able to make up a ring in a few hours.”

 

Clarke hums, still looking at the piece of jewelry, “I thought this was her work. I always loved her stuff.”

 

“No, kidding. She isn’t cheap either.”

 

The room stills at Octavia’s comment. Lexa’s body stiffens and Clarke’s eyes glaze over with realization...

 

“Lexa.... How much did you spend on this...”

 

“Princess is angry,” Murphy drawls out next to a chuckling Jasper - who’s failing at hiding his smile behind his hand and shoulder. 

 

Raven reaches out from the couch and whacks Murphy on the arm.

 

“Uh...,” she fidgets, trying to move out from under Clarke, but the artist manages to straddle her in place, “You can’t place a price on love, Clarke.”

 

“This is a piece of jewelry, Lexa. Not love.”

 

“It’s a symbol of my love for you.”

 

“How much?”

 

Lexa’s too high for this kind of questioning. Her head is floating and everyone is staring at her. She only manages to mumble out a slurred price, but Clarke presses her for a clearer answer and she just blurts it.

 

“Twenty-three!”

 

“Hundred?!” Clarke’s jaw drops.

 

“....Thousand.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widen except Anya’s - Anya rolls her’s.

 

“Lexa! What the fuck!”

 

Lexa cringes at the loudness near her ears. If she’s being honest, it wasn’t that much money...for her. She's a CEO for crying out loud, but she knows how Clarke is. Clarke grew up in wealth, but she’s never been one for....expensive things and that’s part of why Lexa loves Clarke so much, but.... 

 

_She just loves her SO damn much!_

 

She just wants the best for Clarke. This ring was the best for Clarke. 

 

“It’s not that much,” She tries, but knows it’s a losing battle.

 

“Not that mu... Oh my, God, Lexa.” Clarke climbs off of the brunette and heads towards the room, Lexa following before the door closes.

 

 

A whistle. Everyone looks at Raven as she just stares off....and then she turns towards Lincoln and O, “I vote we move this party to the future Lawyer’s place.” Raven’s hand shoots up in the air.

 

“What?!” O gasps, but a everyone else’s hand shoots up as well, as Lincoln just sits in silence, looking to O with sympathy. 

 

Bellamy starts laughing like the annoying older brother he is and Octavia immediately launches herself from the couch to tackle him. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, this is crazy!”

 

“I know. I’m...NOT sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“Clarke, I love you. I want to marry you and be your wife and take care of you and I know you know that for me, this is hardly spending money - not that I ever spend money to begin with - but that’s my point. We’re both okay without luxurious things. We prefer that. We live in a two bedroom apartment with our sisters. But this...,” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand with the ring on it in hers, “this matters. This means something and I wanted it to show. It’s one ring. One promise. One commitment that I plan to keep for the rest of my life. So...just.... Just be okay with it, Clarke, ‘cause I’m not taking it back.”

 

Blue stares off into green, like a challenge, but they don’t budge. Clarke smiles.

 

“Okay. You’re right.”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

“You’re right, but I’m still not above throwing a pillow at your head.” Clarke darts for the bed as green eyes widen and Lexa chases after her.

 

The CEO barely manages to tackle the artist onto the bed in a laughing fit. Clarke manages to grab a pillow and shove it in the brunette’s face. Lexa’s body feels to light to fight off Clarke so she just surrenders, laying back on the bed as her fiancé straddles her. Clarke leans down, hovering over Lexa, lips inches away from her’s as they lock eyes. Clarke’s always like how Lexa’s pupils tried to over dominate forest green when she’s high. It’s like night settling in the wilderness.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa breathes out, lips brushing over Clarke’s, has her tatted hand reaches up to pull Clarke down to her lips.

 

They kiss softly; lovingly. Clarke feels her body become heavy and Lexa must feel the same way, seeing as her eyes can barely stay open at this point. Jasper brought high quality shit, tonight. 

 

“Damn,” Clarke mumbles as she settles into the side of Lexa, preparing for sleep to over take her.

 

Lexa just hums as she pulls Clarke closer into her.

 

It’s not until the late morning does the couple really celebrate. Clarke groggily wakes, staring at her sleeping fiancé for a good five minutes till Lexa gives a sleepily, lazily, grunt and slight shift of her hips, then Clarke notices that Lexa is hard. So hard, that the red head was just peaking out of Lexa’s boxers, looking for attention. A slight dribble of pre-cum drips down just as blue eyes lock onto it. 

 

“Clar-uhhh...,” a breath.

 

Lexa’s fingers twitch a bit in her sleep. Clarke just smiles with mischief. She shifts down so she’s right in front of Lexa’s cock.  She pushes her boxers down more, so her shaft is fully exposed. A tentative hand brushes over the head, lubricating with pre-cum, and then grips the warm, thick shaft, pumping up and down in a slow manner. Lexa groans in her sleep and shifts a bit as her breathing starts to pick up some. 

 

Clarke’s eyes dart between soft skin moving over the hard cock with each pump and Lexa’s quivering lips. More pre-cum starts to drip down from the throbbing head and Clarke decides to give it the attention it desperately needs. Her tongue darts out, dipping against the slit of Lexa’s cock head before lips fully wrap around it. The brunette groans with a slight arch of her back as she teeters between the state of sleep and waking to reality.

 

Clarke sucks a bit before pulling off. She pulls Lexa’s cock back a bit, so she can trail her tongue between the smooth skin of her balls, up the length of her shaft and then lips back over the head. When Clarke works half of the stiff member down her throat and swallows around it, it’s then that Lexa wakes with a gasp.

 

“Fuck.... Clarke,” She moans, tan hands digging into blonde hair with gentle coaxing for Clarke to continue further.

 

And she does. A short lift of her head and then she pushes herself back down on Lexa’s cock, swallowing more than two thirds of her large shaft.  Lexa’s dream already had her on edge, so she’s not going to last long. When Clarke pulls back and gives a firm suck around the head of her dick with an nudge of her tongue against the slit, that pretty much does it.

 

Lexa’s back arches, her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she gives a throat scratching groan. Clarke gives her balls a squeeze or two as Lexa shoots warm cum down her throat. The blonde swallows every bit of it. Lexa whimpers a bit when Clarke cleans her sensitive cock with her mouth before pulling away and laying back down next to her.

 

“Morning, fiancé,” the blonde beams with a rasp in her voice.

 

Lexa just lets out a panting laugh with closed eyes as she recovers. “Yeah. Morning. Fiancé. God.”

 

“It’s Clarke, but I can see how you might confuse us.”

 

Lexa rolls her head to the side, green eyes finally meeting with deep blue, “I love you.”

 

“I bet you do,” she smirks.

 

Lexa just rolls her eyes as she stretches out, feeling every muscle awaken. Blue eyes dart down to her exposed dick resting against a boxer short cladded thigh. Lexa just hums and pulls her boxers off all the way. And then her sports bra. The brunette slyly moves over Clarke and looks down at her with smirk. Clarke’s lips part with heavy breaths and then.... Lexa reaches across to the nightstand on Clarke’s side and pulls out a joint and lighter from the drawer and then lays back against the headboard and lights up.

 

“You fucking teasing fuck. Fuck.” 

 

Lexa just smirks as she exhales smooth smoke, “Oh, did you want a hit?” She holds out the joint to Clarke, who just glares at her.

 

“No.”

 

Lexa just shrugs and places the joint back between her lips. 

 

“Wow, must’ve come really hard if you've already forgotten.”

 

The brunette frowns as she watches Clarke climb over, straddling her. Fiery blue threatens to burn up forest green - luckily for Lexa, her high is just setting in - so she stares off, stoic faced.

 

It doesn’t last long though, as Clarke swiftly grabs the joint, stabs it out on the headboard by Lexa’s head, tosses it on the night stand, and then forcefully grabs Lexa’s jaw. She then grabs a tatted hand and holds it up for Lexa to see.

 

“I  _OWN_  you. Who’s name is forever marked on your skin?”

 

A hard swallow, “Your’s.”

 

“That’s right. Who do you belong to?’

 

“You.”

 

“And who did you commit eternal love to?”

 

“You, Clarke.”

 

“Great. Now why don’t stop fucking teasing me and show me.”

 

She kisses her hard, so hard, Lexa can feel her lips bruising against her teeth, but that’s the point. Clarke always knows just how to work her up. Clarke knows how to take control, while still submitting. She knows just how get Lexa to dominate her.

 

And dominate her, she shall.

 

Lexa growls out as she pushes Clarke back and then flips them. She pulls the artist’s shirt off before latching onto her nipple. Clarke moans, fingers threading through chestnut hair, pushing into Lexa’s skull. She knows what Clarke’s wants as she pushes her hips up against Lexa’s bare ones, her cock hardening against the blonde’s thigh, but she won’t do it. She won’t take off her sleep shorts. It’s a small, frustrating, punishment for her demanding behavior, but she’ll live.

 

The brunette smirks lazily before pulling away, hand stroking herself to full mast as she stares down at her fiancé.

 

“Lexa,” she pleads.

 

But, Lexa just hums with hooded green, dilated eyes. She leans over the blonde, a supporting hand by her head, and she brushes her thumb - the one that was just stroking herself - against the blonde’s lips, coating them in pre-cum. Clarke gasps, almost as if insulted, but Lexa just tilts her head with a dopey smile as she trails her fingers down Clarke’s jaw, “You don’t own me Clarke,” neck, collar bone, “I just let you think you do,” between the valley of her breasts, tensing stomach, “But, I’m the one that gives the orders,” over the hip, and then she grips the bone. Her face falls into a dangerous expression, “Now be a good little girl and flip over for your owner.”

 

And Clarke does exactly as she’s told with the help of aggressively, strong, hands. She doesn’t even get a chance to settle before a leg of her shorts are being pulled aside and the wide shaft is forcing it’s way into her from behind.

 

“Fuck!” Her head drops into the pillows.

 

Lexa grips a hip and her other hand pushes down on a shoulder as she thrusts the rest of her cock into Clarke’s tight, yet warm and inviting core. The head of her shaft pushes right up against that spongey wall and Clarke’s thighs are already shaking, her body still sensitive in the process of waking up. She pants out hard against the pillow as Lexa stills for a moment, keeping the head of her shaft pressed up against that wall. Green eyes close at the sensation of warm, honey walls clenching around her. A sigh. A clenched jaw. Lexa slowly pulls back and Clarke grips the sheets with white knuckles, already knowing what’s about to come next. 

 

Lexa punches a hard thrust back into Clarke, the blonde swaying forward with such force, and letting out a hard groan in painful pleasure. Another slow withdraw. Another hard thrust.

 

“Lex! Fuck!” The end of her words catch in her throat, seemingly stuck as her body tries to cling to stability. 

 

Lexa moves her hand from the hip to trail over Clarke’s arched back, fingers brushing over her protruding spine, counting the vertebras, and then her hand settles down between Clarke’s thighs, beneath her shorts, on her throbbing clit. Lexa already got off once, so really, this is just a bonus. She’s going to make this as frustratingly pleasurable for Clarke as possible. Her hand moves from the blonde’s shoulder to the back of her head, gripping hair, as she starts to lightly rub against the swollen nub.

 

Clarke is a whimpering, pleading, crying mess as her body shakes. Lexa rests her head against the backside of her girl’s shoulder and pushes the head of her cock firmly against the contracting wall. Finally, Clarke lets out a crying, frustrated groans into the pillow and her body locks up around Lexa. The knowledge alone sends Lexa over the edge once more, her cum shooting against the contracting wall only pushes Clarke harder.

 

“LEXA-AH!” She grips the sheets so tight, the CEO thinks she might rip them for a passing second.

 

Once, Clarke starts to relax, her hand pulls out from her shorts and gives small thrusts into the milking walls as they start to let up. She presses a kiss into the back of a blonde covered neck with whispered words, “Shhhh... It’s okay. I’ve got you....So good, baby girl.”

 

When Clarke eventually, fully drops into the mattress, Lexa slowly pulls out with a small groan as her dick comes out shiny, coated in their mixed cum. She uses the sheets to wipe herself clean - they have to be washed anyway - and settles down next to the recovering blonde. Vibrant blue mees with green and Lexa sees wetness cling to her eyelashes. Her thumb brushes against the blonde’s cheek with worry, but Clarke reassures her.

 

“It was so good, I had tears. I’m not even high,” she laughs out and Lexa joins her.

 

Clarke basically ruined her previous joint with a smash to the headboard, so she pulls out a new one from the drawer and starts it before handing it to Clarke. The blonde turns on her back as she inhales. She grabs Lexa, so she can shotgun into her mouth with kiss. The two smile into the action and then Lexa exhales the smoke away.

 

A tan hand trails over Clarke’s body and a thought crosses her mind as her fingertips drag across a smooth stomach. Her actions start to trail to a stop as green eyes stare off at her stomach.

 

“Lex,” Clarke looks at her with amused eyes.

 

Lexa just looks back at her stomach and rubs over her abdomen, “You’d look so hot carrying our kids.”

 

The sudden bluntness of her statement causes the blonde to laugh, “Uh, one thing at a time, stud.”

 

Lexa just smiles as she lays her head on Clarke’s stomach and looks up at her through hooded eyes, “I know, but you would. It’s just a thought.”

 

Clarke just smiles as she runs a hand through Lexa’s hair, “I can’t wait to be married to you. I still can’t believe we’re engaged. I _still_ can’t believe you tatted my name on your hand.”

 

Lexa giggles ‘cause she’s high, but she’s in agreement. She regrets nothing though. Really, these have been the best decisions she’s ever made in her life.

 

“I’m so in love with you, Clarke Griffin,” a soft confession.

 

“And I’m so in love with you Lexa Woods. Now stop making my body tingle, so I can sleep in s’more.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she hums out as they both fall into sleep again.

 


End file.
